Always There
by franticwritergirl
Summary: Just a cute/sad little one-shot involving Noah Puckerman and his little sister, Naomi. Also involves the issue of their father leaving. Kind of AU, T for sensitive issues  just to be safe ! R&R! Please & Thanks.  :


**AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
><strong>This was originally thought up because of an RPG I was a part of that had Puck's younger sister named Naomi. I dunno, I originally intended it to be a super cute, super fluffy story about the big brother and little sister, but.. somehow it turned into this sad fic that turned me into a hot damn mess. |; So, it's kind of fluffy and cute, but it's sad, too. Hope you enjoy it, though! (: R&R, please? It's much appreciated. 3

"_I am Puckasaurus, hear me roar!"_

Two tanned arms rose above a brunette mohawk, the small, adolescent fingers of Noah Puckerman curling into fake talons. "RAWR!" the thirteen year old cried as he took a large, staggering step towards a four year old girl with a mass of curly, dark brunette tresses. Naomi Puckerman covered her mouth with both hands, as if the action would somehow keep her delighted shrieks of laughter inside her tiny body. "Better run, Nay Nay, or Puckasaurus is gon' get'chu!" Puck growled playfully, his hazel eyes taking on a mischeivous glint as he tried not to grin. He took another staggering step, still growling playfully at the small girl that was his sister.

"Puckie-saw-us! Oh noes!" Naomi cried in mock fear through her giggles as she took a step backwards. Puck took two more steps toward her, though the girl was already turning, hair flying behind her as she ran from the living room, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Puck grinned, chasing after the small girl while he made roaring and growling noises, trying not to laugh at himself.

As he rounded the corner of the kitchen, he let out a loud roar, though he stopped in the middle of it. Naomi stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding one of their mother's double chocolate chip cookies out to him. "Puckie-saw-us gets cooookie if he bes nice dinosaw!" Naomi stated, nodding once as if to make the statement that much more true. Her jaw was set as she stared at him, the firm look reminding Puck of their mother. It took Puck all of three seconds to decide whether or not he would agree to the small girl's terms.

"'Kay," he agreed, grinning as he lowered his arms and walked over to the four year old, picking her up and balancing her on his hip while he took the cookie from her. One arm wrapped around his neck while the other hand made its way into his mohawk. He'd had the mohawk since he was twelve and, for a reason no one understood, Naomi seemed to be obsessed with it; anytime he picked her up, her hand was in his hair.

His attention was drawn away from his little sister when he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs in the living room. He walked back out the kitchen and into the dining room, though he stopped at the archway that connected the dining and living room. His parents were fighting again. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together as he watched from behind the wall, Naomi's head poking out beside his; she always had been a nosy toddler.

"Please, Mark, stay. The kids need you - you're their father," Puck's mother was saying. Puck's eyes widened just a little and he covered Naomi's ears, the frown still in place as he watched his mother grab onto his father's sleeve, stopping him from walking away, towards the door, any farther.

"I'm done here, Sarah. This isn't the life I wanted, I'm not happy. You and the kids will be fine without me - I'm not coming back," Puck heard his father muttered, pulling away from his mother harshly. His mother's choked sobs filled the silence that followed the sound of the slamming door. Puck stared at his sobbing mother, whom was now kneeling on the floor for a long moment before looking up at the front door, stunned.

Naomi was pushing his hand away from her ear and squirming away from him. His dazed eyes looked away from the door finally to stare down at his four year old sister. Her chocolate eyes glistened with tears and curiosity and sadness, but she didn't ask any questions. Instead, she grabbed two of his limp fingers and pulled. He let her pull him, still unable to process what exactly had just happened. When he finally realized what was going on around him, Naomi had pulled him over to his mother. The four year old was petting his mother's hair with one hand, holding her hand out for Puck's cookie. Puck gave it to her, kneeling down so he was level with his mother and sister.

"Puckie-saw-us is here, mommy. He's bein' nice, so he gived you his cooookie," she told the thirty six year old woman, holding the cookie out to her. Sarah Puckerman lifted her head away from her hands, the tears still falling down her cheeks in streaked patterns. A sad, small smile appeared as she stared at her four year old before crushing Naomi to her in a hug.

"Yeah," Puck murmured as his mom pulled him into the hug as well. He used one hand to rub his mother's back as she buried her face into Naomi's curls, the other pulling Naomi closer to him as well. "Puckasaurus is here," he muttered, the foreign stinging in his nose and eyes making him blink repeatedly. He stared at the front door for another long moment before squeezing his mother and sister closer to him.

Puckasaurus would always be there, he vowed silently to himself, the cookie that Naomi had stolen off the plate on the counter forgotten as it fell from Naomi's hands so the four year old could wrap her arms around her brother and mother as best as she could. _Always_.


End file.
